Mobile Suit G Gundam: Gathering Shadows
by OoDarkDragonoO
Summary: Okay peeps! George, Sai and Argo are missing, who's next? Chibodee, of course! But he has a plan, a plan that may risk his or Rhia's life. Will his plan succeed, or will it be stuck in the gutter?
1. Crest: The Queen of Hearts

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Gathering Shadows  
  
Crest: The Queen of Hearts  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea? Making this girl a fighter won't change anything."  
  
"She has guts. And besides, it'll be fun to pit her against her mother."  
  
"You're as sick as Wong was."  
  
"Hah! I like that. Wong had power. I will have more soon enough."  
  
"But, sir--"  
  
"No buts! Just get to work!"  
  
  
  
"Mom! Guess who's on the line! It's Domon Kasshu!" Rhia shouted. Her mother was the fighter for Neo-Sweden, the famous Allenby Beardsley. Now, of course, she was married. Her name had changed to Allenby Avalon; her husband was Moro Avalon.  
  
"Domon? I haven't talked to him since the last Gundam fight!" Allenby shouted, running to the phone. Rhia handed the phone to her. "Hi, Domon!"  
  
"Uh, hi, Allenby." Domon said.  
  
"What, didn't expect me?" Allenby teased.  
  
"Well, no. Rain never told me that her choice was your daughter." Domon replied.  
  
"Really? What did Rain choose my Rhia for?" Allenby asked.  
  
"Well, Rain was asked to find a new fighter for Neo-Germany. She chose Rhia out of a list from Neo-Germany. Your daughter was the best." Domon answered.  
  
"The old one didn't last, huh? Oh, well. And so near the Gundam fights." Allenby said. Then her eyes widened. "My daughter was chosen as WHAT?"  
  
"A fighter for Neo-Germany. Her Gundam's being designed by Rain at the moment. It's called Luna Gundam." Domon explained.  
  
"Why did they call you?" Allenby asked. On the other end Domon shrugged, realized she couldn't see him, and shrugged again.  
  
"I honestly have no clue." Domon said.  
  
"Well, I'll tell Rhia." Allenby said. Then they started to talk about "the old times." Rhia wandered away, bored. She walked outside, to the practice arena. She didn't know what Domon Kasshu, the legendary King of Hearts, and her mother were talking about, but she wasn't interested. She wandered around her large garden, courtesy of Neo-Sweden, and got to a place she was forbidden to go to. She opened the door to the grotto, and stepped inside. The grotto was made of stone with a wood-plank roof. It was furnished with carved wooden furniture. Sandalwood logs were in the fireplace, and the chairs were inlaid with silver, but the only thing the interested her was the door. The Forbidden Wing was beyond the door. Her mother hadn't said anything about it; it was her father who had told her not to go in there. Rhia usually had no trouble following Moro's instructions, but the Wing had always intrigued her. Her hand tingled, so she absently rubbed it. Rhia moved toward the door, but then she heard her mother.  
  
"Rhia! Rhia! C'mon out! Domon has invited us over to his house in Neo- Japan!" her mother called. A ball of fear welled up in Rhia's stomach as the tingling turned to burning and she fled the grotto. She found her mother soon after.  
  
"Why are we going?" Rhia asked. The burning subsided.  
  
"Rhia, you're going to be a Gundam fighter for Neo-Germany. Domon wants to talk about your Gundam." Allenby said.  
  
"But Domon is the Neo-Japan fighter. Why would they call him?"  
  
"He didn't know. But c'mon! Our plane leaves soon!"  
  
  
  
They got to Domon's house in a couple of hours. Allenby knocked on the door.  
  
"Hi Allenby!" Domon said when he opened the door.  
  
"Hello Domon. This is my daughter, Rhia." Allenby said, motioning toward Rhia.  
  
"So this is the fighter for Neo-Germany. Wonder why they picked such a shrimp." Domon said, a smile playing his lips.  
  
Rhia didn't take the bait. "I heard Sai Sici was a shrimp. I also heard he almost whipped your butt in the 13th Gundam Tournament."  
  
"The key word is almost." Domon said. Then he stood to one side. "But come in so we may chatter in peace."  
  
Rhia and her mother walked in. The house was large and expensive like theirs. Rhia walked outside. No grotto. She wondered what her father did in that wing, why it was forbidden.  
  
"So, where's your husband?"  
  
"I could be asking the same about Rain."  
  
"Rain's up in space, in the Neo-Germany colony, making the Luna Gundam."  
  
"I hope it's nice."  
  
"She said it would have some of the qualities of Burning Gundam."  
  
"Then it'll be strong as well."  
  
"She said she's only designing it, not really making it."  
  
"I'll put the minimum output chip in so that when she goes into Hyper mode, she'll save some energy."  
  
"If she goes into Hyper."  
  
"You make it sound like such a remote possibility."  
  
"That's because only five people besides me can go Hyper, and one's dead."  
  
"I know that only the Shuffle Alliance has been able to go Hyper but..."  
  
Rhia started to ignore the conversation; it became such a drone. She slumped against the wall, unable to keep her eyes open. Right before they closed, her hand started to tingle. Then she had the strangest dream.  
  
"Is it ready yet?" one man asked. She didn't recognize him.  
  
"Not yet, sir. We still have to wheedle the information out of him, then adjust it to her daughter. It will take some time." Another person, an assistant maybe, said.  
  
"We don't have time! There are only two months left until the Tournament begins. You better have it and installed into her Gundam by then." the first man said. Then the scene switched.  
  
She was in the cockpit of a Gundam, doing her best to dodge some little guns.  
  
"Rose Bits!" she heard the other man shout. The shield of the other Gundam went up and small rose-shaped guns sped out. They made their way toward her, firing. Then she felt something. It was fast, lightning quick. Then she felt herself go faster, yet she was not herself. She was gone in a red haze, doing her ultimate best. She heard the scream, a male scream, and the red haze disappeared. The other Gundam had a hole where the cockpit should have been. In cold realization, she realized that somehow she had blasted the cockpit.  
  
"George! No, George!" cried a female voice. She ran over to the toppled Gundam, weeping, her blonde hair done up in a pretty ponytail. Then she turned to Rhia. "You! You killed my husband! You killed George de Sand!"  
  
"No." Rhia whispered.  
  
"You killed him! He wanted nothing more than to defeat ten Gundams to get to the Tournament. But now he never can! You killed him!"  
  
"No! NOOOO!"  
  
"Rhia, Rhia! Rhia, wake up!" Allenby shouted, shaking her daughter. She had just let out a blood-curling scream. She had screamed NOOOO! And when Allenby and Domon rushed out to see what was wrong, they found her sobbing in her sleep. She had somehow fallen asleep against the wall of Domon's house. Rhia opened her eyes. The faces of her mother and Domon slowly swam into focus.  
  
"I killed him. I killed him!" Rhia sobbed into her mother's breast.  
  
"There, there, Rhia. Tell me about the dream you had." Allenby crooned.  
  
"First--I was--listening--to two men--talk about--something." Rhia began haltingly.  
  
"What were they talking about?" Domon asked.  
  
"I--I don't know. Something--about wheedling--something out of--someone else--and adjusting it--to her daughter. Then---" Rhia would not go on, no matter how hard Allenby and Domon tried. Then she leaned against the wall, a hand clutched to her forehead. It was hurting nastily. And her hand was tingling again. And Domon and her mother just stared at her.  
  
"Do you see what's on her hand, Domon?" Allenby asked.  
  
"It's--It's a crest!" Domon exclaimed. "The Queen of Hearts?"  
  
"But there isn't a Queen of Hearts in the Shuffle Alliance." Allenby said, puzzled.  
  
"There is now. And whenever the crest is glowing, nothing good is happening." Domon said.  
  
"Rhia, are you okay?" Allenby asked her daughter. The headache stopped hurting and her crest faded.  
  
"Yah." Rhia whispered. The end of the dream relayed itself in her mind. "Who is George de Sand?"  
  
"George? He's the Jack of Diamonds." Domon said.  
  
"I had a dream..." Rhia began. "That I was in a Gundam, battling. Then--I can't explain it. In my mind, I was in a red haze. I was...practicing. Punching, kicking, moving, dodging. Then I did a special move--Lunar Canon, I think it was--and I heard a scream. The haze disappeared, and I learned that I had somehow put a hole through the Gundam I was fighting. I had put a hole--through the cockpit."  
  
"But that would mean..." Domon said. Allenby shushed him.  
  
"The Gundam toppled, and a woman came over. She had a blue dress on; blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She started screaming and yelling at me- -about how I had killed her husband...George de Sand." Rhia said the last part in a whisper.  
  
"In the red haze...did you feel...different?" Allenby asked.  
  
"Yah. Faster, stronger, better. But it was like I was no longer in a Gundam, but in this field of red haze, like people were going to watch me and decide weather I would live or die. So I pushed myself to the limit. I think it was over 100%." Rhia said.  
  
"The Berserker system." Allenby whispered.  
  
"What?" Domon asked, appalled.  
  
"What she described, it was almost like the Berserker system." Allenby whispered again. Then Rhia got the headache again, fiercer than before. It kept growing and growing, as did the glow of the crest on her hand, and the burning that came along. Then the pain was too much for her to take, and she fainted.  
  
---  
  
well, peeps. Hope you liked it. Next chap up soon, I hope.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	2. The Fight Begins: Gundam Tournament 20

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Gathering Shadows  
  
The Fight Begins: Gundam Tournament 20  
  
  
  
Rhia had woken up an hour after, and Domon, Allenby and she had talked about her Gundam, Luna Gundam. The strange thing was, the attack was Lunar Canon, like the special attack she had used in her dream. Then they had left. Later, after Rhia had gone to bed, Allenby and Moro talked over what had happened.  
  
"Allenby, though it is not scientifically possible, I do believe that what I'm about to suggest may be true." Moro said to Allenby that night.  
  
"Yes, and...?" Allenby asked.  
  
"People have been known to have...powers. Of course, the word "powers" is suggesting a bit too much, but it is the only thing that explains the dream." Moro explained.  
  
"Rhia has the power to what?" Allenby asked.  
  
"Maybe see the future." Moro said.  
  
"That's impossible." Allenby stated.  
  
"No, scientifically impossible. But all the same, not probable. You say a crest glowed on her hand, the crest of the Queen of Hearts. And yet there is no "Queen of Hearts" in the Shuffle Alliance. The crest may be connected to the dream. Somehow she had this dream, it scared her out of her wits, and, above all, she's the sixth Alliance member. I think there is something happening in this Tournament that we have yet to find out." Moro said. Then he turned off the light and turned on his side. Allenby got the message: case closed.  
  
  
  
  
  
In space, many pods launched, one from each colony. One to Neo-France, home of George de Sand, the Jack of Diamonds. One to Neo-Russia, home of Argo Gulskii, the Black Joker. One to Neo-America, home to Chibbody Crocket, Queen of Spades. One to Neo-China, the home of Sai Sici, the Ace of Clubs. And one to Domon Kasshu in Neo-Japan, the King of Hearts. This time though, two went to Neo-Sweden, Luna Gundam and Noble Gundam both. Though only one was for Neo-Sweden, the pods had to go to where their masters were. And one was for the mysterious Queen of Hearts, Rhia Avalon. When the pods crashed, they melded rocks to them in the shape of a rose, which George greatly admired. Then the pilots would seek them out. And so began Gundam Tournament 20. The rules were simple:  
  
1.You must fight in a set arena, or you will be disqualified. 2.If your Gundam's headpiece gets destroyed, you are disqualified. 3.You may not aim for the pilot's cockpit. Disregarding this rule will cause extreme penalties. 4.You must find and defeat ten other countries before you may continue to the Finals.  
  
Then you could fight. The Earth was on its way to recovery, and the set battlefields were a part of the rehabilitation. Gundam Tournaments were not fought for supremacy any more, now it was just entertainment. Though the rules were simple, they were strictly observed, and some punishments for disregarding some ruled were harsh. But no one wanted to plunge the Earth into another age like that, which ended with the defeat of the Dark Gundam. But something lurked in the shadows of this year's Tournament, like it had those 28 years ago. Something that would be put in the hands of two strange, inexperienced youngsters.  
  
  
  
In Neo-England, Thomas Kelper woke up. He was younger than most Gundam pilots, only 19, and one thing he knew, he had a crest. Of course he had never told anyone, but he had a crest that glowed on the back of his hand. He had read it, he was the Ace of Diamonds. He never wondered why he had the crest. As far as he knew and cared, he was a detached part of the Shuffle Alliance, so detached no one knew about him. And that suited him just fine. He also knew that his Tempest Gundam had landed in the bare rock peninsula the night and that the Gundam Tournament had now begun.  
  
He leisurely dressed, ate breakfast, and put on his coat. Then he walked outside. It was time to get Tempest Gundam. He went outside, and walked down the street, turned once or twice, and then walked up an alley. He climbed up an emergency stair to the roof. From there he proceeded on a more direct route, across the roofs. Finally he had to climb down because the roofs became too far spaced. He was nearing the peninsula. Thomas saw the rock-rose that concealed the pod holding Tempest Gundam.  
  
"Rise, Tempest Gundam!" he shouted. The rocks cracked off the pod as it opened, revealing a blue-and-white Gundam. Its eyes glowed a brilliant green. The cockpit opened. He stepped in, and all of the systems checked. He charged his boosters and flew off to the nearest ring to wait for an opponent.  
  
  
  
Rhia Avalon had waited for an hour at each arena, but no challenger had come, so she left.  
  
"Luna Gundam, check out the next ring." Rhia told the Gundam. "And go there. Wake when we arrive." Then she curled up and fell asleep, her crest glowing slightly. She had another strange dream.  
  
"Sir, she's heading for Neo-France's Gundam Rose. The pilot is a man named George de Sand." An assistant said.  
  
"Good. A chance to see how the Berserker system works. Hopefully you got it right." A man, the same one from the other dream, said. Then the scene changed.  
  
Rhia was in her Gundam. She was battling a blue-and-white Gundam. The other pilot shouted "Tempest Wave!" A wave rose out of the sea that surrounded them. First there was a fierce wind, then the wave came crashing down. Again it came, the feeling, lightning quick. And again she was in a red mist. She was fighting, ever practicing. She shouted out her special move.  
  
"Lunar Canon!" she spread her hands and placed them around the dip in her chest. Then a silver-white beam shot from the hollow in her chest, and barely missed the target in front of her. "No!"  
  
"Girl, what are you doing?" a man asked. He walked toward her. The crest on her hand started to glow, and another crest glowed on his. He showed her. "I am Thomas Kelper, the mysterious Ace of Diamonds. As you can see, I can look into your mind."  
  
"My mind? This...this is my practice area." Rhia said.  
  
"And I suppose that you aren't fighting a Gundam match against me?" the man, Thomas, asked.  
  
"Gundam fight? I'm not..." Rhia started. "Then where am I now? How did I get here?"  
  
"You're in your mind. Follow me, I think I can get you out of this place in your mind, Queen of Hearts." Thomas said. They walked around before they came to a door. It had a 'BS' on it. The crest on their hands glowed brighter. Thomas opened the door and all of a sudden Rhia was back in her Gundam. Then she heard something from far away, a beeping, a beeping that was waking her...  
  
Rhia woke up with a start. Her Gundam was beeping, showing another Gundam on her screen. It was the Gundam from her first dream. Her crest started to glow.  
  
"George de Sand." She whispered. In her dream she had killed him. But it's only a dream, she reasoned with herself, and pushed the odd notion away.  
  
"Hello, Gundam. Would you like to fight?" the pilot asked.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be George de Sand, the Jack of Diamonds?" Rhia asked.  
  
"Oui. I am George de Sand, and this is my Gundam, Gundam Rose. Most people do not know about my crest, though." George said.  
  
"I am Rhia Avalon of Neo-Germany, the Queen of Hearts." Rhia said.  
  
"The Queen of Hearts?! Quoi?! How is it possible that no one told me that there was a new member?" George cried. "I don't remember there being a Queen of Hearts in the Shuffle Alliance."  
  
"That's because, until two months ago, there wasn't." Rhia said.  
  
"But...who made you the Queen of Hearts, mademoiselle?" George asked.  
  
"Listen, I don't know, okay? If you doubt me, just look at your own glowing crest." Rhia said. George looked at the back of his hand, and to his surprise, his Jack of Diamonds crest was glowing.  
  
"But...how?" George asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Can we start? Gundam fight ready..." Rhia shouted.  
  
"GO!" George shouted. They both flew at each other, swords drawn. They clashed, and the shields were activated.  
  
"You won't win, Queen of Hearts." George growled.  
  
"Think again, amateur." Rhia whispered. Then she sidestepped and used her free arm to hit his sword arm. She hit him right on the funnybone, causing him to loosen his grip on his sword. Then she twisted her sword, catching his, and jerked up. His sword went flying. Her tip was against his throat in a second.  
  
"You're good, mademoiselle. No one has disarmed me since my first fight with Domon." George said. He could feel the pressure of the swordtip on his throat. " Oui, but I too have some tricks up my sleeve."  
  
All of a sudden Rhia was shoved backward as his shield opened and he shouted "Rose Bits!" Then the feeling she got in her dreams came, and again she was in the red haze-field. She didn't know why she was there. All she knew was that she had to fight, and fight, she couldn't stop. Her fingers spread and she framed them around the hollow in her chest. Then she remembered her dream. She had done this same thing and killed George. It had happened just like this. She would not do it. And yet at the same time, it was hard not to. It was like she was being partially controlled. It was a battle of the wills, hers against whatever else wanted her to fire. The mental strain was taking its toll on Rhia, and her vision started to blur and blacken at the edges. Slowly the blackness spread across Rhia's vision and she fainted, both inside the red haze and in her Gundam.  
  
"Miss Rhia? Miss Rhia?" George asked. Her Gundam had folded like a woman would faint. He looked into the cockpit using the communication system. He saw that Rhia had fainted. "Well, Queen of Hearts, I guess this would be a draw."  
  
George stepped out of Rose Gundam and walked over to Rhia's Gundam. So strange, he thought as he pried open the cockpit door. It looks so much like Domon's Burning Gundam. He gently lifted Rhia up. Her eyes opened for a second.  
  
"You're alive," she whispered, barely audible. "Good."  
  
George wondered what she meant, but at the moment his wife, Maria Louise, came in their limousine.  
  
"George, who is that?" she asked.  
  
"Rhia Avalon. Maria Louise, do you mind if she stays with us for a while?" George said.  
  
"Of course, George. I'll get a Gundam carrier to take Rose Gundam and...her Gundam to our embassy." Maria Louise said. Then she picked up the phone and called a number, talked a moment and hung up. George set Rhia down and got in beside Maria Louise. They drove to the embassy, where Rhia was given an empty room. All the time, George was careful to hide her glowing crest.  
  
---  
  
okay, fans. How is it? I accept constructive criticism, not flames. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. If you don't like this fic, tough. Stop reading it. That's all I have to say.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	3. Embassy: Dream of a Fighter

Mobile Suite G Gundam: Gathering Shadows  
  
The Embassy: Dream of A Fighter  
  
  
  
Rhia awoke on a bed in an exquisite room. She looked around. Her gaze traveled across the red chairs, sofas, oak tables, lamps, curtains, and stopped at the door. Rhia got out of bed, vaguely noted she was still in her Gundam suite, and walked outside. She started when she saw the flag of Neo-France hanging over the mahogany double-doors.  
  
"I see that you are awake, Miss Avalon." Came a voice from behind her. She spun around to face a servant, carrying clothes. "Mr. Kasshu, Sir de Sand, and Mrs. Kasshu are waiting for you."  
  
"Is a Mrs. Avalon there?" Rhia asked.  
  
"No, but Sir de Sand has sent for her." The servant answered. Then she grabbed Rhia's arm and pulled her back inside her room. Then she took out an under-dress.  
  
"Nooo. I am not wearing a dress." Rhia said, backing away from the servant.  
  
"But Miss, you must dress appropriately." the servant protested.  
  
"I doubt Domon and Rain are dressed "appropriately"." Rhia muttered sourly as the slipped into her clothes. The servant smiled ruefully.  
  
"You are quite correct, Miss. Neither are wearing dress that correctly suit them. And Mr. Kasshu even refuses to take his red cloak off."  
  
"Just like Domon." Said a voice, her mother's, from the doorway.  
  
"Mom!" Rhia shouted, but the servant kept tight hold on her. She finished putting on the last petticoat and slipped the dress on over them. Then Rhia tried to run to her mother, but she found that it was impossible to do so in so many layers, so she threw some off.  
  
"Miss Avalon..." the servant protested. Rhia didn't hear her. Allenby was embracing her too hard for such a trivial thing as hearing.  
  
"Honey, I want you to tell everybody, and I mean everybody, about what happened in the fight. Soon Sai Sici, Argo and Chibbody will be here. Until then, come down with me. You look like a princess." Allenby told her daughter. Rhia looked down at her dress. It was a powder blue color with sleeves that ended at her wrist with a triangular piece of cloth jutting out and fastening to her middle finger with a small loop of silver thread. It went down to the ground, and her shoes--if you saw them--were silver with power blue designs. The servant gave her one last accessory, a silver circlet.  
  
"Thank you." Rhia whispered, then followed her mother down. Of course her mother hadn't bothered to dress "appropriately" either, but it didn't bother her. Rhia followed her mother to a large meeting hall where everyone gasped at the sight of her. George got up and walked over to her.  
  
"My lady." He said, and kissed her hand.  
  
"Sir." Rhia whispered.  
  
"Wow. When you change, you mean it, don't you?" Domon asked.  
  
"I like it." Rain said. "She's got better manners than you, Domon."  
  
"Well..." Domon did know what to say to that. George led her over to her seat, then walked back to his. Allenby took a seat next to her daughter, eyeing Domon critically. He looked almost exactly the same as he had that year they met. Alenbi knew in her heart that she wasn't truly over him, but she also loved Moro, so she was happy.  
  
At that moment Argo, Sai Sici and Chibbody walked in, talking like old friends (which they were). The moment Chibbody caught sight of Rhia though, he stopped in his tracks, grinned mischievously, and walked over to her.  
  
"What's a pretty young lady like yourself doing here?" Chibbody asked.  
  
"Go away." Rhia said, not even looking up.  
  
"It's rude to say that, you know." Chibbody answered. Rhia looked up.  
  
"I said, "Go away." Are you deaf or something?" Rhia asked.  
  
"Only when I want to be." Chibbody said, his grin spreading.  
  
"Maybe if you can't hear with your ears, you'll listen to this." Rhia said and kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Owww!" Chibbody howled, hopping up and down on one foot. Rhia just sat there, paying no attention whatsoever. Domon snickered.  
  
"Chibbody, Sai Sici, Argo, meet Rhia Avalon, pilot of Luna Gundam and the mysterious Queen of Hearts." Domon said. Chibbody stopped jumping.  
  
"You mean this shrimp is the person we were called here to see?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Shut up." Rhia said.  
  
"Did I hit a weak spot?" Jibbody asked, another grin on his face.  
  
"Chibbody..." Alenbi warned.  
  
"What? I can take this shrimp on any day." Jibbody boasted.  
  
"I'd love to see that." George answered.  
  
"You don't think I can, do you?" Jibbody asked, hurt.  
  
"I know you can't." George said.  
  
"Say that again, why don't you?" Chibbody growled.  
  
"I know--" George started, but Rhia stood up.  
  
"Shut up! Jeez, stop acting like kids and grow up! Especially you, Chibbody Crocket." Rhia shouted.  
  
"Fine." Chibbody said and went to his chair to sulk.  
  
"Thanks, Sis. Those two sometimes get on my nerves." Sai Sici said.  
  
"If you had any." Domon said. Rain sighed. Here they go again. She thought.  
  
"I do too have nerves." Sai said indignantly. Domon snorted.  
  
"If you had any, maybe you wouldn't get on anybody else's." Domon said slyly.  
  
"I do not get on people's nerves." Sai protested.  
  
"You mean, you don't get on people's nerves, besides now." Chibbody said, joining in the banter.  
  
"Yes, I mean no...I mean..." Sai started. "I'm confused." Everybody laughed.  
  
"You mean shut it." Rhia growled. They really were starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"No, I mean no." Sai said.  
  
"That doesn't make sense." Chibbody said.  
  
"Yes it does. The first no is for no to Rhia, the second no is to your comment, Bro." Sai said  
  
"That made even less sense." Domon said, amused.  
  
"It made perfect sense!" Sai shouted.  
  
"To you." Chibbody said. Argo sat next to George and they started to talk in hushed tones. Rhia tried to hear them over all the noise Domon, Chibbody and Sai Sici were making. Their voices melted into a buzz, lulling her to sleep. And yet again she had one of her strange dreams.  
  
"So, she managed to stop it did she?" the same man from the other two dreams asked.  
  
"At the cost of her mental stabability, causing her to faint." An assistant answered.  
  
"Maybe so. We'll just have to increase the control waves." The man said.  
  
"Why would you want to get rid of the Shuffle Alliance?" the assistant asked.  
  
"They get in the way of my plans, that's all you need to know..."  
  
Rhia woke to complete silence. Her crest was glowing so brightly she had to shield her own eyes from it. And it burned intensely. It slowly faded as she, and everyone else, watched.  
  
"What was that?" Argo asked, half to himself.  
  
"It was a crest, obviously. And look, mine's glowing too!" Sai said. Everyone else looked at their hands, and, sure enough, the crests on their hands were glowing.  
  
"How is it possible?" Chibbody asked. No one answered.  
  
"Rhia, why don't you start with the dream." Alenbi whispered. Rhia nodded. She told of her first dream. George was greatly stunned, as was Maria Louise who was eavesdropping outside the door. Then she went on to tell of the second dream she had while Luna Gundam was flying for the arena. No one had heard of the Thomas Kelper. Rhia discreetly kept the part about his crest to herself. Then she went into a tale of the fight against Gundam Rose. That time, everyone was shocked. Allenby had only one thing to say about it.  
  
"It just must be an advanced form of the Berserker system." She said. They looked at her, appalled and surprised.  
  
"Why?" George asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe someone wants to get rid of the Shuffle Alliance." Alenbi said.  
  
"Who would want to get rid of the Alliance? Wouldn't they remember what we, especially Domon, did for them when we beat the Dark Gundam?" Chibbody asked.  
  
"It's possible that someone who supported the Dark Gundam is still alive." Rain pointed out.  
  
"But all of the life forces are dead, aren't they? Major Ulube's dead, right?" Sai Sici asked. No one mentioned Schwartz and Kyoji who were the original life force, or the one-time life force of Rain. But it hung heavily in the air. Though Rhia didn't know this, she felt the air thicken uncomfortably. Even with her little nap, she was deadly tired again. She was barely aware that under the table, her hand had started to tingle again, not as she slipped off to sleep.  
  
"Is he ready yet? Neo-Germany wants him to battle Luna Gundam, and if he wins, to go torture the King of Hearts." A man, different this time, said.  
  
"Yes, Schwartz Bruder's memory is as blank as a sheet of paper, he will be ready to fight in two days." Someone answered. The voice sounded familiar to Rhia. "You do know this is cruel."  
  
"Ah, Dr., you don't understand. Power is what makes the world go round, and power, even shared, is something." the man said. " Now get back to work on that new Berserker system for Neo-Germany. Oh, and bring me Schwartz when he is ready."  
  
"Of course, Major Ryan." The man in the shadows said, and left...  
  
Again Rhia woke to silence, but not of staring eyes. It was the silence of an empty room. Rhia looked around. No-one. A servant woman, the same who had dressed her, entered.  
  
"Everyone left to go to a more comfortable place to talk, Miss. No one is requesting your audience at the moment, you may do as you please." She said.  
  
"Why am I the last to know these things?" Rhia asked.  
  
"Because you were asleep, and no one much felt like waking you when your hand was glowing as it was. They felt your dream was important." The servant said.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question." Rhia muttered. But all the same, it was an important piece of information. Her hand glowed before she fell asleep and had strange dreams, and when she woke up. And the strange dreams were always on the same subject: the Gundam fights. "Do you have records for a Gundam fight about 28 years ago, the 13th Gundam Tournament I believe."  
  
"Yes. France likes to keep a close eye on the opponents. Would you like me to take you to the hall of records?" the servant answered.  
  
"Yes, thank you." Rhia said. One phrase from her dream ran through her head: Schwartz Bruder's memory is as blank as a sheet of paper. She needed to find out who Schwartz was, and what he did that the enemy wanted him to forget. Actually, she thought, there are many things of this dream I'm confused about. The person, this "Dr.," must be important if people would trust him to create a new Berserker system. But who would they use it on? Me? Is that red mist the Berserker system? Mom said she thought it might be. Who knows? And did that man say that the Dr. was also working for Neo- Germany. But specifically on the Berserker system. And I'm a fighter for Neo-Germany! The only fighter!  
  
"Miss, we're here." The servant said. Rhia snapped out of her daze and walked into a library that was packed with books. She went down the rows.  
  
"1 year ago, 2 years ago, 3 years ago..." she went like that for a while. "26 years ago, 27 years ago, 28 years ago. Yes! This is it! What country would Bruder have been fighting for?" For some reason she looked under the G countries. "Neo-Germany: Schwartz Bruder." She read. "This is it."  
  
Rhia went up to the desk and asked if she could barrow the book.  
  
"Of course, dear." She clerk said. Rhia took the book back to her room. She sat down to read it. It told of his life as a child, and stopped when he was killed along with Kyoji Kasshu and the Dark Gundam.  
  
"Well, he's certainly got an interesting life." Rhia commented as she closed the volume.  
  
"Who?" Allenby asked, coming in.  
  
"This man. His name is Schwartz Bruder." Rhia said. Allenby backed up a step, surprised.  
  
"Why?" Alenbi asked again.  
  
"I had another dream." Rhia said, looking at her hand.  
  
"Tell me about it." Allenby suggested.  
  
"Okay. Why not? I was in a different place this time. Only God knows where. Another man was talking with a man in the shadows. He asked if a man, his name was Schwartz Bruder, was ready. The shadowed man said he was, that his memory was as blank as a sheet of paper, and he'd be ready to fight in two days. Then the first man said that he would go to challenge Luna Gundam, and if he won, to move on to Domon's Gundam. Then they talked about power, and the first told the second to go work on the Berserker system for Neo-Germany." Rhia said. She made the explanation as short as possible.  
  
"To work on the Berserker system for Neo-Germany?" Allenby asked.  
  
"That was what he said. But it's a dream, right? It can't be happening now." Rhia said. Allenby thought back to the conversation she had with Moro. She wasn't that sure. Besides, she had never mentioned Schwartz Bruder to Rhia, she was sure.  
  
"Yeah, it's only a dream." Alenbi said. "I'll return the book to the Hall of Records, then."  
  
Rhia handed the book to her mother. "Oh, Mom!"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"What didn't Dad come?"  
  
"I didn't know where he was."  
  
"Oh. Okay, then."  
  
Allenby left the room. She had to tell Domon about Rhia's latest dream. After all, Schwartz alive...hopefully Rhia's dream was real.  
  
---  
  
hello again! I hope I'm not going too slow for you, or too fast. If I am, tell me, okay? I'll see what I can do.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	4. Tempest Gundam: The Ace of Diamonds

Mobile Fighter G Gundam: Gathering Shadows  
  
Tempest Gundam: The Ace of Diamonds  
  
  
  
"Rhia, Domon has agreed that if he travels with you it will be better." Allenby told her daughter.  
  
"Mom, we're different countries! I won't do it!" Rhia said.  
  
"Rhia, if your dream was true, then it's better if Domon travels with you." Allenby explained. So, in the end, Rhia ended up in the back seat of Domon's Corlander.  
  
"Why can't I just take Luna Gundam? I'll travel faster!" Rhia complained.  
  
"Because you'll get ahead of us. What's the point of me traveling with you if we don't stay together?" Domon asked.  
  
"Why don't you get in your Gundam and let Rain drive the Corlander?" Rhia asked.  
  
"What? I wouldn't do that!" Domon said.  
  
"I thought you used to." Rhia said.  
  
"How did you.?" Domon asked.  
  
"Schwartz wasn't the only book in the library." Rhia answered slyly.  
  
"What? Rain, remind me to kill George when we see him again." Domon growled. Rain laughed.  
  
"Well, Domon, she got you there!" Rain said, laughing. "But she does have a point. You would go faster in your Gundams."  
  
"Are you sure, Rain?" Domon asked.  
  
"Of course, Domon." Rain said. But both Rhia and Domon sensed the uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"Don't worry, Rain. We'll stay right here." Domon said, looking sharply at Rhia. Rhia shrugged.  
  
"But Domon--" Rain started. Domon put his hand over her lips.  
  
"Sh, sh, sh. I'm not going anywhere, no buts." He said.  
  
"Hey Domon, where's the next ring?" Rhia asked. "I think my next match is waiting for me there."  
  
"It's around 50 miles from here." Domon answered.  
  
"Then hurry it up! Can't this old 'Lander go any faster?" Rhia said.  
  
"I was just waiting for you to ask." Domon said mischievously. Then the Corlander shot forward, and still Domon pressed the pedal. "We're closing in on the arena."  
  
"Stop just outside the barrier. This is my fight." Rhia said.  
  
"But, Rhia." Rain never finished. Rhia jumped over to the front and pressed the button to open the top.  
  
"Rise, Luna Gundam!" she shouted. Luna Gundam of Neo-Germany rose up out of the ground in front of them, causing Domon to take a sharp stop. Rhia jumped into her Gundam and rushed toward the waiting Gundam. She did have many of the qualities of Burning Gundam, the main ones being the arrow- shaped rods poking out of the back of her Gundam and the big shield-like thing in front. When she did her special attack, the shield-like thing in the front would split down the middle and open, revealing a silver orb. The arrow-shaped rods would open and a ring going from silver to white would appear around them. Then she'd place her hands, fingers spread, around the orb, and shout, "Lunar Cannon!" The orb would charge up for a second, and then shoot an energy beam that looked like liquid-silver. And she rushed on to meet her opponent, Thomas Kelper in his Tempest Gundam.  
  
  
  
"Well, Tempest Gundam," Thomas said. "It looks as if we have company." Rhia cut her boosters sharply.  
  
"I challenge you!" Rhia shouted.  
  
"Fine with me. I've been waiting for days to fight with someone." Thomas answered.  
  
"Gundam fight, ready."  
  
"GO!"  
  
The two Gundams rushed at each other.  
  
"Go, Luna Gundam!" Rhia shouted. She punched his stomach unmercilessly. As he doubled up, she elbowed his back, sending him into the floor of the ring.  
  
  
  
"Wow, she's good." Domon commented.  
  
"I understand how she could have defeated George." Rain added.  
  
"Yes. I wonder how good she is with the sword?" Domon asked.  
  
"If she unarmed George, then she has to be good." Rain said.  
  
  
  
I'm going to loose if this keeps up. Thomas thought. He managed to roll aside as she punched downward. He got up.  
  
"Tempest Wave!" he shouted. His hands went up and a huge wave reared up behind him. A fierce wind came as he threw his hands down. Then the wave came, large and unforgiving. Unknown to Rhia, the Berserker system activated and she was sent to the field of red haze. In this field, she dodged the attack from her opponent.  
  
"How did she do that?" Thomas asked. Then she was beating him up, but her punches were cold. How is it that she now has no heart in her punch? Thomas asked himself. "Time to see what's going on in her mind."  
  
Rhia was practicing in her red field of mist. Punching, kicking, anything to keep moving. Then she saw a target. She stopped. In the ring, the shield-like object opened and the arrows spread. In her field, Rhia placed her hands around the hollow in her chest.  
  
"Lunar Cannon!" she shouted, aiming for the middle of the target. She missed. "No!"  
  
"Girl, what are you doing?" a man asked, the one from her dreams. He walked toward her. His hair was blonde and neatly combed with a part in the middle. He wore a black t-shirt with a blue jacket, open partway. He wore jeans and black tennishoes. Her crest started to glow, and as he walked toward her, a crest glowed on his hand as well. "Hello, I am Tomas Kelper, the Ace of Diamonds. As you can see, I can look into your mind."  
  
Rhia remembered her dream before answering. "My mind? This is my practice area."  
  
"And I suppose you aren't fighting a Gundam match with me?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Yes, and no. Thomas, I know what's going to happen, mostly." Rhia said.  
  
"How?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"You have the psychic power to see into people's minds. You have a crest that no one knows about, and is the first of the kind. I have the power to see into the future, using my dreams. I am the Queen of Hearts." Rhia said. She showed him her crest. It had a heart with two arrows crossing, and a picture of a queen in the middle of them. On a scroll on the bottom it said "Queen of Hearts."  
  
"Then, you know what I must do?" Thomas asked. "How I must lead you out of this place in your mind?"  
  
"Yes, but only to a point." Rhia said. Thomas frowned.  
  
"Then how come you didn't do it before? How come you didn't walk out of the door yourself?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know where it is." Rhia answered.  
  
"Fine." He said with a sigh. "Follow me." He led her around until a door loomed out of the mist. It was very plain, with only the letters "BS" painted on.  
  
"BS. Berserker system." Rhia said.  
  
"So that is what this place is." Thomas said. He opened the door and then she was back in her Gundam.  
  
"Thank you Thomas." She said. "I propose a draw."  
  
"I accept." Thomas said. They both got out of their Gundams and shook hands. Domon ran over. Thomas looked at him wildly and shoved his hand into his pocket.  
  
"Why did you make it a draw?" Domon asked. "You could have won!"  
  
"Domon, this is Thomas." Rhia said. "He'll be traveling with us for a while."  
  
"I will?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Yes." Rhia answered. Then she yanked Thomas's hand out of his pocket. Domon gasped.  
  
"Rain! Come over here!" Domon yelled. He looked at his own King of Hearts crest. It was glowing. As was Rhia's.  
  
"The King of Hearts." Thomas said. "Damn, Rhia! Why'd you show him?"  
  
"Thomas, shut up. It'll be better for you. Besides, you're like me." Rhia said.  
  
"God, no." Thomas whispered. Rain walked over.  
  
"Another oddball." She said. Rhia grinned.  
  
"Thomas, welcome to the club!"  
  
---  
  
eeeelo! This is DarkDragon! Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed making it. Review please! And.erm.sorry for the lack of updates, I'm lazy. I've got a couple more written, and am currently starting two other G fics, so don't expect anything beyond around chp 9 for a while.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	5. A Blank Memory: Schwartz Reappears!

Mobile Suite G Gundam: Gathering Shadow  
  
A Blank Memory: Schwartz Reappears!  
  
  
  
Again, Domon, Rhia and Rain were driving across the Earth, looking for a new fight. But this time, Thomas was sitting sulkily in the back seat.  
  
"C'mon, cheer up, Thomas!" Rhia shouted. Thomas only sank lower in his seat.  
  
"It's amazing how energetic Rhia becomes when she has someone her age around." Rain observed.  
  
"Lot like her mother, isn't she?" Domon asked. Rain knew that Domon still hadn't quite gotten over Allenby, but she also knew that Domon loved her with all his heart. That's why he had risked his life for her. That's why they were married.  
  
"Yes, she is." Rain agreed.  
  
"Aw, c'mon! Don't be a spoilsport! What, do you wanna fight or something?"  
  
"God help us! Of course not!" Thomas said.  
  
"He said something! He said something!" Rhia shouted. Thomas looked at Rain and Domon beseechingly and mouthed, "Help me!"  
  
Domon laughed. "You're on your own, pal." Thomas slumped down again and gave in to Rhia's pestering for a mini autobiography.  
  
"Fine, fine! I was born on May 9th, 19 years ago. You do the math. I guess I had pretty bad luck as a child. The Earth was no longer a deathspot anymore, I know, but my parents were still killed. My dad was a Gundam fighter. He was killed by Neros Gundam. My mom and I never found out the pilot's name." Thomas began dejectedly.  
  
"Michelo Chariot." Domon said.  
  
"Who?" Rhia asked.  
  
"Michelo Chariot is...was the pilot of Neros Gundam. But once he was exposed to DG cells, his Gundam could also become Raven Gundam. I thought he had died along with Chapman when I defeated the Dark Gundam, but it seems I was wrong." Domon said darkly.  
  
"He had to have died!" Rain cried.  
  
"Thomas, go on." Rhia urged when Domon didn't answer Rain.  
  
"A couple years later, when I was 16, my mother was killed by some mass- murderer. I got out of that city as quickly as I could. Eventually, I got picked as a Gundam fighter because of my self-training and...other reasons. I've trained for two years for this fight." Thomas said, then smiled ruefully at Rhia, "But I guess I'm just not ready."  
  
"Nah, you're ready. I'm just good." Rhia said.  
  
"I second that." Domon said. Rhia gasped.  
  
"You...you think I'm a good fighter?" Rhia asked.  
  
"Yup, I sure do. All I have to see now is your swordmanship, which I can test myself." Domon said.  
  
"When?" Rhia asked.  
  
"Soon." Domon said. There plans were postponed, however, as Thomas said something unexpected.  
  
"In the ring ahead of us, there's a Gundam. And he wants to fight you, Domon." Thomas said.  
  
"What? Who? And how do you know?" Domon asked, stopping the car.  
  
"I don't know who want's to battle you. I know because...I just know." Thomas answered.  
  
"Fine. If he wants to fight, then he's got a fight!" Domon shouted.  
  
"Rise, Burn--" Domon started to shout, but Rhia stopped him.  
  
"Can you tell if it's a man named Schwartz Bruder? Because if it is, then I believe he has orders to beat me first." Rhia said.  
  
"Like I said, I don't know. It could be. Right now he's...he wants to fight Domon, but he does have orders from "headquarters" to disqualify you, Rhia." Thomas said.  
  
"Thanks. Then it is Schwartz." Rhia said.  
  
"Rhia, listen. In order for you to fight him, you have to understand one thing: Schwartz is good. He was the closest to beating me in the 13th Gundam Tournament. After that, though...we all thought he was dead." Domon said. He looked at Rain, who nodded. "And besides that...aw, hell! I'll tell you another time. But I'm going to fight him first. You and Thomas can be on standby if you want."  
  
Rhia had never seen Domon so happy and angry and sad at the same time. She nodded. Obviously Schwartz meant something to him that she didn't know about. "Thomas and I will be on standby."  
  
"Rise, Burning Gundam!" Domon yelled and snapped.  
  
"Rise, Luna Gundam!"  
  
"Rise, Tempest Gundam!" The three Gundams burst out of the ground and all three pilots jumped in. They sped off, leaving Rain in the Corlander, waiting in their dust.  
  
"Can Kyoji still be...alive?"  
  
  
  
As they approached, a Gundam loomed up ahead. It was black and green. To Domon, it looked almost like Schwartz's Shadow Gundam, and it was a welcome sight.  
  
"Something's wrong here." Thomas said to Rhia.  
  
"I know." Rhia agreed.  
  
"Domon! I've been waiting to fight you!" Schwartz shouted. "Of course...I have orders to defeat Luna Gundam first."  
  
Then a transmission was sent to Schwartz. "Forget about Luna Gundam! Fight Domon!"  
  
"Yes, Major Ryan." Schwartz said and saluted. He turned to Domon. "Plans have changed. You can say goodbye to Burning Gundam!"  
  
"Schwartz, don't you remember me?" Domon asked.  
  
"I remember you as an enemy--Neo-Finland's enemy--no more." Schwartz replied. Even as he said it, though, Schwartz had a feeling he should know more about the fighter from Neo-Japan. He shook off the feeling. "Gundam fight ready..."  
  
"Go." Domon said halfheartedly. Schwartz flew at Domon with a vengeance.  
  
"Schwartz, why am I your enemy? I thought we were...more than that." Domon said, desperately dodging Schwartz's attacks. Then something occurred to him. "Please say that you aren't...don't say...the Dark Gundam isn't back because...you are, is it?"  
  
"If I knew, why would I tell you?"  
  
"But Schwartz...don't you remember at all? About the 13th Gundam Tournament? About me, your little brother?"  
  
"I am not your big brother, Domon. I am Schwartz Bruder, Gundam fighter for Neo-Finland, your enemy."  
  
  
  
Rhia and Thomas watched from the sidelines as Domon and Schwartz battled. Though it was rather one-sided, as Schwartz was the only one attacking.  
  
"Did I just hear correctly? Did Domon just say Schwartz was his brother?" Rhia asked.  
  
"I don't know. It seems this happened during the 13th fight, and I wasn't alive." Thomas said. "But why don't we see what's going round in Schwartz's head, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Rhia replied. The got out of their Gundams and held hands while Thomas took them into Schwartz's mind. When they got there, it was all blank. Rhia looked around. Neo-Finland didn't mess around when they said that his memory was blank as a sheet of paper.  
  
"Neo-Finland did a great job of keeping his conscious memory locked up." Thomas observed.  
  
"Then where do we go to find out what happened in the 13th Tournament?" Rhia asked.  
  
"To his subconscious memory." Thomas answered simply. They walked deeper into Schwartz's mind. All of a sudden, Rhia felt a sharp stab of pain to her head. She winced and rubbed her forehead to ease the pain, but it kept growing.  
  
"Rhia, are you alright?" Thomas asked, worried.  
  
"Fine." Rhia lied. The pain kept growing and growing until she couldn't take it anymore. She dropped to her knees.  
  
"Rhia!" Thomas shouted. Rhia went on her hands and knees, clutching at the invisible floor.  
  
"Rhia!" Thomas shouted again, but she was gone. She was gone into her Gundam, into her field of red mist. But this time around, she had company, and it sure wasn't Thomas.  
  
---  
  
do you like it? Hmmm? I hope you did. I'm typing this while my friends are at school. My mom let me stay home because I don't feel good. Wish me well!  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	6. The New Berserker System: One Mystery So...

Mobile Suit G Gundam: Gathering Shadows  
  
New Berserker System: One Mystery Solved  
  
  
  
Rhia looked at the girl., her visitor. Red, all red. Red eyes, red hair, red shirt, red pants, red boots. Her skin was tanned to the exact hue of Rhia's skin; her hair, save color, was the same as Rhia's as well. The only article of clothing she wore that wasn't red was her vest, which was a starched white.  
  
"Who are you?" Rhia asked the girl.  
  
"I am the physical form of the Berserker system. Thus, in a way, I am you." The girl responded.  
  
"Why are you here?" Rhia questioned.  
  
"Even though I am a machine made to control you, I do have feelings." The girl said. "I do not wish to hurt you, so to make it up to you in part, I shall tell you some things."  
  
Rhia looked at the girl and nodded.  
  
"I was made first to increase your mother's fighting abilities. That ended when Domon fought her." The girl began. "Then I was made so that I would take you here, to this field of red mist, to have you fight subconsciously. Now, with the help of Thomas, you have managed to force Neo-Finland and Neo-Germany to exert complete control over you, thus taking me into my final form and letting me appear to you."  
  
"Neo-Finland! I knew they had something to do with this! But my own country." Rhia didn't finish the thought. But the girl, being Rhia herself in a way, knew.  
  
"Yes. There is something.dark lurking at the edges of this year's tournament, though I do not yet know what." The girl said. "And yet my time dwindles. I have one thing to tell you at the moment, Rhia. Schwartz is indeed Domon's brother. Kyoji and Schwartz are one and the same. Only Domon can unlock the memories within." and with that she was gone. And Rhia was in the cockpit of Luna Gundam once more.  
  
"Rhia! Rhia!" Thomas shouted. Rhia looked out at the ring. Domon's Burning Gundam was in bad need of repair, though for some miraculous reason the head unit was still intact. Tempest Gundam was shaking her by the shoulders. "Rhia!"  
  
"I'm okay!" Rhia shouted back. She opened her cockpit and got out. Thomas followed the suit. Domon, Rain and Thomas ran over; Thomas reaching her first.  
  
"For a moment I thought I had lost you." Thomas said quietly so only Rhia could hear. She wondered what Thomas meant, but didn't ask. Instead she turned to Domon.  
  
"Where is Ky-Schwartz?" Rhia asked. She had almost said Kyoji, but stopped herself in time.  
  
Domon tensed for the second she started the name "Kyoji," but relaxed again when she changed to Schwartz. "Gone. His country called him back." He said, looking away.  
  
"And right before he was going to finish you off, too." Rain added.  
  
"Domon, I need to ask you something." Rhia said.  
  
"Shoot." Domon said.  
  
"What happened to Kyoji?" Rhia asked. Domon had been afraid she would ask that. After all, she was a smart kid.  
  
"He died 28 years ago in the 13th Gundam Tournament." Domon answered. Rhia looked at him. She could only imagine what he was going through. After his childhood, then finally accepting his brother was dead, only to have him come back to life.  
  
"No.let me rephrase that. What happened to Kyoji's mirror?" Rhia said.  
  
"Kyoji's.mirror?" Domon asked. How has she figured out? Domon wondered.  
  
"Schwartz." Rhia stated. Domon gulped, sighed, and then shook his head.  
  
"How did you find out? Did your mother tell you?"  
  
"If my mother had told me, I would have asked before now."  
  
"Then how did you figure it out?"  
  
"I had some suspicions when you called Schwartz "brother," otherwise, it's a bit of a long story." The four walked over to the Corlander. Then Rhia began to tell first about her dream, then how she had gone into Schwartz's mind with Thomas. As she told that part, she shot Thomas a glance that said, "I'm sorry." Thomas kept a calm, sealed expression on his face. Then she told of her talk with the Berserker system. The first words out of Domon's mouth when she finished were:  
  
"The Berserker system is alive?"  
  
"Apparently so." Rhia answered. Then before she could say anything else, Thomas promptly gave the idea of the "If you don't."  
  
"We want you to tell us everything about the 13th tournament. Everything. Unless, of course, you'd rather have Rhia and me find out for ourselves."  
  
Domon wasn't sure what he meant by that, though he had a pretty good idea. So he told the story from the start. He told of his training with Master Asia, and how he had passed the King of Hearts crest on to Domon without warning. Then of his fight with Michelo, and the fight with Chibbody, Sai Sici, George and Argo. He went on to say how Ulube and Dr. Mikamura played the mind game on him, and the other fights that lead up to his fight with the Dark Gundam and Master Asia. He told of his feelings about his brother, about Rain, about fighting, about himself. Then he told how he had been mysteriously attacked by four Gundams on his way to the Tournament. Then, he told of the tournament itself, how he had watched as his friends faced dangers in the ring, how he himself had survived these dangers. Finally, he came to the final fight with Schwartz, who had helped him along, how because of his rash talk the day before, Rain had joined Schwartz's team. Then how Rain had told him how to finally win the match. He had discovered that Schwartz had actually been Kyoji. Then he told of how Rain got into the hospital to talk to Kyoji, to find out how he had escaped the Dark Gundam. Rain took over from there.  
  
"I got in, but before I could even see Kyoji, some doctors came in." Rain started. She said how she had found out that Schwartz was an android, how she had stopped her father from killing him. How her father had confessed that it was he and Major Ulube who had forced the Dark Gundam down to Earth. Then how, after Kyoji/Schwartz had left to help Domon, she had followed in Rising Gundam. Domon continued after that.  
  
Domon continued his narrative, telling of how he had found out the Schwartz was Kyoji's mirror image, how Schwartz had told him the truth about Ulube. He learned that Rain had been kidnapped, and even though he had defeated the Dark Gundam-at the cost of Kyoji and Schwartz-Rain helped to support the revival of the vile Gundam. He told of his and his friend's endeavors to defeat the Dark Gundam, only to find out that he was supposed to fight Rain herself. Then how, while in his despair, Allenby had told him the foolproof spell to open Rain's heart. Of course he needn't go on, that rest was history.  
  
"Whoooeee." Thomas said when they were done, taking the better part of three hours. Despite Rhia telling his secret, he was amazed at what both Rain and Domon had to go through. And at Domon's pig-headedness at not realizing Rain loved him. "You had it hard."  
  
"Yah. But you were a bitch to Rain during the early part of the tournament. And not to mention my mom." Rhia let the sentence dangle. Domon got her point.  
  
"You don't have to.to.to." Domon couldn't think of a comeback. For the first time in about four hours, everyone laughed, even Thomas. Domon reddened. They began to tease each other good-naturedly. Mostly centered around Domon and his obliviousness to Rain's feelings. Rhia had been close to tears at some parts in the story. As she was laughing along with her friends, she was aware of something. If Domon went through all that to get his brother back, I can't even imagine what he's going through now.  
  
Though Domon laughed and shot his own comments around, Rhia could see that Schwartz's appearance had disgruntled him. And though he did a fair amount of blushing, Rhia knew his thoughts were elsewhere. That was even more apparent when they started to drive again. He had this far-away look in his eye, as if reliving his past yet again. So it startled them all when the message light started to blink and beep, alerting them of a message.  
  
"Hello, Rain Kasshu here." Rain said. Then the sound of Chibbody's voice came over the radio. And it was far from normal.  
  
"Domon, I need to talk to Domon!" he shouted. Rain handed the radio to Domon. Everyone was caught off-guard at the desperation in his voice. Even Thomas, who had never seen the rowdy Queen of Spades, felt something was wrong. But he couldn't traverse such distances with his mind, so he had to wait like everyone else to hear what Chibbody was so worked up about.  
  
"Domon speaking." Domon relied calmly, though anyone was far from calm.  
  
"Come.come to the Neo-American embassy. And hurry!" Chibbody then cut the connection. Domon swerved the car around and they headed for the Neo- American embassy.  
  
"Domon," Rain cautioned. "it could be a trap."  
  
"I don't care. You know Chibbody never gets spooked. Not like that. We're going." Domon said. He pressed the pedal harder and the Corlander sped ahead.  
  
---  
  
oooh! Wonder what's got Chibbody to worked up? You'll have to wait for the next chappie!! Heeeheeeheee!  
  
~*DarkDraong*~ 


	7. A Little Clearer

Mobile Suit G Gundam: Gathering Shadows  
  
A Little Clearer  
  
  
  
Domon jumped out of the Corlander before it had even stopped. Thomas, Rhia and Rain soon followed. They saw Chibbody pacing in back of the gate.  
  
"Domon!" Chibbody shouted when he saw the solemn fighter in the red cloak. Domon steeled himself for something horrible, like Chibbody's girls dying. But it was nothing of the sort. Sai and George walked out. The three looked as if they had seen ghosts. Which, Rhia mused, they probably have. No one but Rhia, Thomas Rain and Domon knew that Schwartz was alive, but there was always the chance.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? Why do you look so.why do you look like you've seen ghosts?" Domon asked.  
  
"We did." George said. His voice sounded weak. Something in Domon snapped and a look of realization crossed his face.  
  
"You saw Schwartz, didn't you? Which one got disqualified?" Domon asked curtly. Sai, George and Chibbody looked at Domon in genuine surprise. This was not how they thought he would take it.  
  
"No-no one." Chibbody stuttered. "But our crews sure have a heck of a lot of work to do."  
  
"Rain too." Sighed Domon. The Neo-American searched Domon's face, which was devoid of most emotions as usual.  
  
"You saw him already didn't you?" Sai Sici asked. Domon nodded. George shook his head.  
  
"He acted like.like he didn't know us."  
  
Rhia elbowed Thomas in the gut, willing him to say something. He looked at Rhia reproachfully, but did as told.  
  
"That's because he didn't." Thomas said, still rubbing his stomach. The Alliance turned to face him.  
  
"What do you know, squirt?" Chibbody asked, some of his devil-may-care attitude returning.  
  
"Most likely more than you'll ever." Thomas retorted. Rhia hit him I the back of the head, then turned to Chibbody and the rest.  
  
"This is Thomas, Ace of Diamonds." Rhia said. Thomas looked at her reproachfully again, but didn't dare say anything. Even though he had a slight height advantage on her, he didn't want to be at the loosing end of the fight if he did happen to say anything.  
  
"The Ace of Diamonds?" George asked. Thomas nodded. Domon grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I guess I forgot him. He's got spunk. I guess you could call Thomas my new protégé." Domon said. Thomas looked at Domon wide-eyed. That was the first complement he had ever gotten from the legendary King of Hearts.  
  
"You-you-you're gonna train me?" he asked, half afraid of the answer.  
  
"Only in the fine art of sword-fighting." Domon said. He smiled slyly at George. "I guess that would make it three people who can unarm you."  
  
George held his hands up in defeat and mock despair. "Oui, monsieur, that it would." (means: yes, sir)  
  
"When-when can we start?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Today, I guess. Have you ever held a sword?" Domon asked. Thomas shook his head. "George, can you help out?"  
  
"Of course, mon ami." George answered. He dipped his head in acknowledgement, and left, his conscious left little better than before Domon arrived. They all felt the same. Though their moods had lightened, they wondered what or who could possibly be cruel enough to set brother against brother.  
  
Unless. Sai mentally shook his head, now relieved that Schwartz wasn't a ghost, but worried for his "Bro." He sincerely hoped that this didn't look as he thought it did. Argo arrived soon after, and they went into the Neo- American embassy, into one of the few rooms that hadn't been crammed with stuff. Domon and Thomas left to start training. Domon muttered that he didn't know how he'd do this, seeing as how it was during the tournament and all, but still went outside. The rest of the Alliance talked among themselves.  
  
Rhia was the first to voice what was on everyone's mind. "There has got to be some connection with the Dark Gundam. Why else, from what I've heard, would Schwartz be here?"  
  
"This may be very, very bad." Chibbody said, unusually serious. Rhia couldn't help but giggle. Seriousness didn't look good on the Neo- American's face.  
  
"What?" Sai asked.  
  
"Ch-Chibbody." She managed, she started to laugh. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "He-looks so-funny-when he's-serious!"  
  
Then Sai started to giggle. "You know, you're right."  
  
"I agree, mademoiselle." George agreed, starting to chuckle. A grin even quirked the corners of Argo's frowning features. Chibbody looked at them all.  
  
"You're all nuts!" he said.  
  
"Look-look who talking, Bro." Sai stuttered. Chibbody stood up indignantly. Even when angry, Chibbody looked hilarious.  
  
"I'm not a nutcase, pardon me." He said. Rhia burst into peals of laughter. "Really," he muttered darkly, leaving the room. Finally, Rhia and Sai started to settle down. Rhia couldn't help but notice that even though Sai was 28 years older than her, he was only two feet taller. George had already left to help out Domon with Thomas's training, and Argo had left even before George for some reason of his own. Before Sai got out of the door, however, Rhia thought of something.  
  
"Hey, Sai."  
  
"Yeah, Sis?" Sai asked, looking back at Rhia.  
  
"Domon told us how he got his crest, but not how you got yours."  
  
"Oh." Sai Sici sat down again. "Guess it's up to me then. It started out harmlessly enough. The Undefeated of the East challenged me to a Gundam fight in Shinjuku. Of course I accepted. But then the oddest thing happened. First, Keoi and Zuisen disappeared. But, I'm afraid to say none of us really escaped."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rhia asked. Sai was unusually tense.  
  
"George and Chibbody were already there and under his control. But before the fight actually got underway, Master Asia asked me to join him. If I knew what was in store for me, I would have resisted, but it was sort of hypnotical. Next I know, I have power. Way more power than I had ever had in my life. And probably ever will." Sai said and sighed ruefully. "Don't get me wrong, I was happy when I was freed, but.oh, it was just so much power! And then Domon was lured into the same trap. When he figured out that we were with the Dark Gundam.he sort of lost it. Especially when he learned that Master Asia was also being controlled by the damn thing. By that time, Argo had joined us, by the way. When he asked what had happened to our dreams, I am shamed to say that we really didn't care anymore. The Dark Gundam can do that to you."  
  
"So then what happened?"  
  
"The Dark Gundam cells kept spreading. I must admit, I loved all of the power they gave me. If it weren't evil, I still would. Fortunately, the old Shuffle Alliance appeared in time to give us a crash course in power. Man, they had it all! But, then again, their Gundams definitely needed to get with the century. But back to the story. They had the power, the moves, everything. They outmatched us at every level. That is, until they DG cells spread dangerously close to our brains. Then, they did the most amazing thing. They gave their lives so we could be rid of the cells forever, and have the power to fight them next time we encounter them."  
  
"So, you guys didn't exactly have it easy either."  
  
"Nope. But I can only imagine how it felt for Bro. Have your brother the cause of the whole thing, and all."  
  
"Tell me more about the DG cells."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rhia sighed. "Sai, look at it this way. I know that those with a Shuffle crest can't be.possessed, but if what is happening now will lead up to what I think it will lead up to, then I need all of the info I can get."  
  
"Okay then. The cells make you stronger, and enable your Gundam to have the three abilities of the Dark Gundam: self-recovery, self-multiplication and.gee, I'm not really sure what the third is. Anyway, they also give the possessed power. A way bigger power boost than the Berserker system ever gave Allenby." Sai said. Thinking back to her own experiences, Rhia wasn't quite sure she believed that. "And hatred of the Alliance. Just because Domon had a crest, all of us had wanted him dead. But then again, we weren't really us, either."  
  
"Thanks for the info." Rhia said. Sai did a two-fingered salute and walked out, slightly troubled, but jovial none the less. Rhia still sat in her seat, contemplating what she had just been told. She sat for hours, until she finally fell asleep, unaware of the crest shining on her skin.  
  
"Sai Sici, be careful." Two monks said.  
  
"Will do!" Sai said in his Dragon Gundam. He turned on his boosters and flew to the fight spot, and not a minute too soon. A black and green Gundam landed opposite.  
  
"For a moment I thought it would be a no-show." The pilot said. Sai shivered to think of what would have happened. Then he took a second look at the Gundam in front of him.  
  
"Schwartz?"  
  
"Yes." Schwartz replied icily.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Do you know how much this is hurting Domon?" Sai said. Something in the Shadow Gundam clicked and Schwartz felt an agonizing pain for a second, then blacked out.  
  
"Schwartz is no longer with us." Said a voice coming from the Shadow Gundam. "I am the Ultimate Dark Gundam."  
  
Rhia woke due to the intense pain the back of her palm. Not only was it burning like hell, but it was also glowing, making the dark room a dark red- -like blood, Rhia observed. Then she though of the seriousness of her dream. The Ultimate Dark Gundam. This had to be important. Otherwise, why would she have had a dream about it? But the name.Ultimate Dark Gundam. It must be another form of the Dark Gundam. That meant trouble, really big trouble. Rhia went in search of George, hoping to learn a bit more about the Dark Gundam.  
  
---  
  
not quite sure what the name of this chap should be. Hopefully the one I chose will be good enough. Anyway, hope I didn't cut it off too soon. Mostly junk, but the dream, as you will later see, it very important.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	8. Rhia's Trouble: UDG Cells

Mobile Suit G Gundam: Gathering Shadows  
  
Rhia's Trouble: UDG Cells  
  
  
  
Rhia walked around, not having a clue as to where George de Sand might be. After checking the gardens, and any possible places the Neo-Frenchman might be, she gave up to wander the halls. That was when she saw the swirl of a purple cape turn the corner, heading back to the gardens. Rose gardens. Makes sense. Rhia thought absent-mindedly as she too turned the corner. Ahead of her was George, his violate cape billowing out behind him. Maria Louise is lucky to have such a gentleman for a husband. Rhia thought. Unbeknownst to neither Rhia nor George, he was unwittingly leading her into a trap. A trap that would change Rhia's life...for better or for worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn, George, where are you now?" Rhia said, cursing silently. She had lost George again, and was now wandering through the rose gardens. Then she felt a sharp rap to her temple and didn't remember anything more.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mademoiselle Rhia, Mademoiselle Rhia!" came a voice echoing from seemingly miles away. Slowly Rhia opened her eyes to see the worried faces of George, Chibbody, Domon and Thomas looking at her.  
  
"What...What happened?" Rhia asked heavily.  
  
"We were hoping you could tell us that." Chibbody said.  
  
"I was walking around the gardens, and then I felt this tap on my temple and then...I don't know." Rhia looked at them. "What happened to you?"  
  
"About 3 hours ago, all our crests reacted. When we realized that the only one missing was you, we went looking for you." Domon said.  
  
"And about an hour before we found you all our crests started to burn." Thomas added.  
  
"They haven't reacted like that since...the 13th Tournament actually." George said. Then Rhia stood up shakily, walked a couple of unsteady steps as the world spinned, and then became steady.  
  
"Rhia, will you be okay?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Fine Thomas." Rhia said. For some reason, when she looked at him her heart started to pump a bit faster.  
  
"Are you sure?" Domon, George and Chibbody asked together.  
  
"I'm sure." Rhia said, even though she was very, very unsure. She made her way quickly to her room. Once there, she threw off her shirt, and on her shoulder was the one thing she was sure she didn't want. There were small, black, diamond-shaped things on her shoulder. She touched them. Cold, like metal. DG cells, she though in horror. No, Ultimate DG cells. But I thought Shuffle members couldn't get infected! That's when the door opened. Rhia had no time to pull her shirt over the hideous black cells on her shoulder. Chibbody had opened the door, and for that, Rhia was terrified. She jumped into the bed she had been given, covering up the mark just in time. But she noticed as Chibbody walked in that his crest was shining and no doubt burning from being near DG cells.  
  
"Rhia, are you sure nothing's wrong? Cause...well, our crest hadn't reacted like that since the 13th tournament, specifically when we were near the Dark Gundam."  
  
"You mean, like they now react?" Rhia asked fearfully. Chibbody nodded. Then a horrible thought struck him. My crest had only burned more when I got closer to Rhia, so maybe... Chibbody yanked off the cover Rhia was using to cover herself and gasped. He saw the metallic black cells that covered her shoulder. Then Rhia was hit with a spasm of pain and clutched her shoulder. To his horror, Chibbody saw the cells spread. And his crest burned uncontrollably. He forced it to stop, but Rhia couldn't do that with the black cells the spread like wildfire into her breast.  
  
"Chibbody, leave...before the cells go too far." Rhia whispered, her voice dangerously low. "Before I can't stop from being possessed." Rhia thought of Thomas, suddenly, and slowly they stopped spreading, for the time being.  
  
"Rhia, tell me how you got them to stop." Chibbody said. He remembered his own experiences and how he had not wanted them to stop. How he had wanted their power. "Tell me why you didn't give into them."  
  
"You mean, why I didn't become a slave like you did?" Rhia asked, breathing easier. Chibbody, though surprised, nodded. "I don't know. I thought of Thomas, and they stopped."  
  
"Thomas, eh?" Chibbody thought. "Why Thomas?"  
  
"I don't know. I...I don't know why I'm telling you this."  
  
"Because I'm the only single man who can help you and you are afraid to go to any of the married men because they will tell you you're in love with him." Rhia nodded reluctantly. "Guess what? You are."  
  
"Chibbody!"  
  
"Listen, I know because you really got to like someone if thoughts of them can stop DG cells from spreading."  
  
"Makes...sense."  
  
"Anyway, wanna tell me why you love him?"  
  
"Chibbody!" Rhia threw a pillow at him.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"I am not going to tell you about my personal life!"  
  
"What if I...tell you about mine?"  
  
"Yah, right."  
  
"No...I guess maybe we both need confidants."  
  
"You aren't hitting on me are you?"  
  
"Rhia! Why would I do any such thing?"  
  
"Because I'm irresistible?" Rhia fluttered her eyelashes innocently. Chibbody snorted.  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Fine, I guess you're right." Rhia held her arm. "But only if you tell me about your life as well."  
  
Chibbody agreed and they both spilled their hearts to one another. A couple hours passed before Chibbody finally left the room. George met him minutes later.  
  
"I was getting worried, mon ami." George said. "I was starting to think you were hitting on her."  
  
"Why does everyone think I'm in love with a girl 28 years younger than me?!" Chibbody yelled.  
  
"Because you were in there for four hours." Domon said, appearing out of nowhere like he always did.  
  
"Mind telling us why you were in there with Rhia?" Thomas asked, following Domon's suit of suddenly appearing. Chibbody thought he detected something in his voice that resembled jealousy.  
  
"Sorry, it's sorta private."  
  
"Since when did you, Chibbody Crocket, tell anything personal to anyone but yourself?" George asked.  
  
"Since today." Chibbody said and strode away alone.  
  
"Do you think he really does love her?" Thomas asked quietly.  
  
"No, monsieur. He just gets agitated when people ask too many questions." George said, unconcerned. Domon nodded in agreement.  
  
"George's right. Besides, I think she likes you." Domon said.  
  
"You--You WHAT?" Thomas shouted.  
  
"I agree with Domon. I do think Rhia likes you." George said.  
  
"You--You do?"  
  
"Go sleep on it, Thomas." Domon said, and with a swirl of his cape, was gone.  
  
"Au revoir, mon ami." George said, then he too took his leave.  
  
"Rhia.loves me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think we should do?"  
  
"I told you what to do. How is the advancement of the cells going?"  
  
"To Schwartz or Rhia?"  
  
"Schwartz, you incompetent!"  
  
"He is able to be possessed."  
  
"Good. Make the first target the Ace of Spades, Sai Sici."  
  
"Yes, of course, sir."  
  
---  
  
again, nothing much happened. I know. I'll get to it soon enough. Don't worry. But I'm really pissed that Cartoon Network took off G Gundam from the lineup! It's absurd! It's insane! It's degrading! It's horrible! I hate them!!!!!! It was the only goo show left and they REMOVED it from the lineup and added He-Man and the Masters of the Universe and Transformers Armada! The disgrace! The horror! The decide to show the two best shows in the universe (G Gundam and Zoids) and then take them off in the middle of the series!!!!!!! Sorry, had to get it out of my system.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	9. Cold Blood: Sai Sici Disappears

Mobile Suit G Gundam: Gathering Shadows  
  
Cold Blood: Sai Sici Disappears  
  
  
  
Rhia and Thomas were on the road again, this time with Chibbody instead of Domon and Rain. Rhia had to admit, Shirley, Janet, Cath and Bunny were great traveling partners.  
  
Rhia had taken over Thomas's sword training, and he was advancing very well. Rhia smirked when she unarmed him, more because of the thrill of actually fighting than goading over winning. She wasn't sure if Thomas understood that though. For some reason, he had become a bit shy of her, and even though her heart pumped every time she was near him, she didn't let it show.  
  
Thomas himself was starting to doubt what Domon and George had said. Rhia had not so much as batted an eyelash in his direction. Most of it was playful flirting with Chibbody. Thomas wished they were with Domon again, but Rhia and Chibbody had argued so vehemently that they had caved. And of course Rhia wouldn't let them be separated. Oh, no. He had to endure the torment of Rhia and Chibbody everyday. He was lucky they hadn't gotten drunk yet. Well, Rhia couldn't drink, but Chibbody sure could, and he was told it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
So far, each of them had had about half of their battles, and won all of them. Rhia was adept at anything that had to do with fighting, and now Thomas could tell why she was the Queen of Hearts, second only to Domon himself. Thomas wished he had a higher position, but he was happy just to be a member, and a member with telepathic powers.  
  
One thing that bothered him, though, was that every night, Rhia and Chibbody would disappear for a few hours, then come back and fall asleep. The girls didn't mind as long as they came back, but Thomas couldn't help but observe how at ease they were with each other. How they could carry a conversation all by themselves, sometimes humorous, sometimes grave, sometimes spiteful, sometimes teasing. Once in a while, Chibbody would make Rhia blush, and in turn then make him blush, and he was pleased to see that the subject was usually on him.  
  
As the nights wore on, nothing much happened. Things became routine-- though how anything could be routine with Chibbody was beyond Thomas's knowledge--and soon Thomas didn't notice their little disappearances until both came back flushed and angry, though neither would say anything about it.  
  
Some nights, Rhia would wake up in pain, clutching her shoulder, and blocking him from her mind. He never understood why she did that, nor what was causing her so much pain. Then, even though his crest was burning like hell, and Chibbody's too, they would go over and comfort her. Usually Chibbody went first. It helped a little, Rhia said, but when Thomas came over, she relaxed and listened to him. Maybe she would ask for a story, or a bit of his life. Sometimes she would tell of a memory of her own, and rarely would she tell her dreams to him. The dreams were usually about upcoming matches for different Alliance members, but when she woke up with the pain in her shoulder, she refused to tell. All the same, Thomas always eased the pain she woke up with, and every once in a while, she would fall asleep in his lap.  
  
Then one day a message came to Chibbody, for Rhia, from Domon.  
  
"Rhia, get over to the Shaolin Temple." Then he cut the transmission. They had no choice but to get to the temple as quick as possible. And when they got there, Keoi and Zuisen were pacing so that you could see a groove starting in the floor. Domon was leaning against the side of a building, Rain next to him.  
  
"Hey, Domon! What's all the rush?" Chibbody called over to the silent Neo- Japanese fighter. Keoi, Zuisen, Rain and Domon all looked up at the same time.  
  
"Sai Sici." Domon replied. Something about this doesn't bode well. Could it be that my dream actually came true.again.? Rhia thought. She had never told anyone about the dream with Sai and Schwartz, not even Chibbody. But suddenly, the ground started to waver, and darken. Her knees were weak and she crashed to the ground.  
  
"Rhia.?" she heard Thomas question. She didn't have the strength to keep him out of her mind, just to set up a block to the part about the UDG cells. Then she fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello, Rhia." Said a voice. Rhia opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a red haze over everything. Then she saw the Berserker system.  
  
"What do you want? Why'd you bring me here? Did you make me faint?" Rhia asked.  
  
"I want to tell you some things. That is why I brought you here. And yes, it was me who made you faint." She answered.  
  
"What do you want to tell me? Is it so important that you had to have me unconscious?"  
  
"Yes, it might be even more important than that."  
  
Rhia realized that even though she had fought at least five battles, the system hadn't interfered with one.  
  
"I see you have realized why you're here."  
  
"Why haven't I."  
  
"Because I have refused to control you."  
  
"Is that all you came to say?"  
  
"No. Because I refused to control you, Neo-Germany and Neo-Finland have agreed that Schwartz would be a much better subject."  
  
"Oh, god. So."  
  
"Yes, he will be kidnapping more than just Sai Sici."  
  
"How can I stop him?"  
  
"You can't. If you do, you risk being taken by the cells."  
  
"So you're saying that I have to just sit back and WATCH?!"  
  
"Yes. You will see how each is taken in your dreams."  
  
"I woke up before I got to see how Sai was kidnapped."  
  
"That might happen. Your crest reacts strongly to UDG cells or anything to do with the Ultimate Dark Gundam, despite the fact that you yourself are infected."  
  
"You just have all of the good news for me today, don't you."  
  
The Berserker system smiled. "You must return to the real world now, and tell some of what you know."  
  
"About time."  
  
  
  
"Ugh." Rhia mumbled a curse as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes. Damn Berserker system. She could have waited till I was asleep at least.  
  
"Rhia, you're awake!" Thomas shouted. Rhia looked at his gray eyes. His eyes are so.perfect. Just like wells. I think I could drown in them if I'm not careful.  
  
"Yah, and no worse for the wear." She mumbled. Despite how much she loved the Neo-Englishman in front of her, her mood pushed through. And with all of the bad news the system had given her, she was in a very bad mood and when she was in a bad mood, she tended to be a bit sharper than she wanted to be. She sighed. She hated being sour. She hated this whole scene in general.  
  
"Rhia, are you okay?" came Chibbody's voice from behind. He probably thinks I fainted from the UDG cells. If only that were the case.Rhia thought sadly.  
  
"Fine." She said. She looked at Domon, who was in the corner, gazing at her, as if trying to read her mind. "Though a certain little red-head visited me in my dream."  
  
Domon's eyes widened slightly. "What'd the system say?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing good, I can assure you."  
  
"Is it ever?"  
  
Rhia massaged her temples. She could feel a headache coming. "No, but this time it's unexpectedly worse. I know who kidnapped Sai Sici."  
  
"How did you know Sai was kidnapped?" Thomas asked. The monks had told Chibbody and him about Sai Sici's disappearance. It was definitely spooky. Not to mention it has a certain ring to it. he thought.  
  
"The Berserker was just full with good news, like I've said. This time, as previously stated, it was much worse."  
  
"Well?" Domon prompted.  
  
"It was Schwartz, but it was odd.Seems Neo-Finland has had some dealings with a devil. I think Schwartz can be controlled at will by an new Dark Gundam." Rhia said. Rain gasped involuntarily.  
  
"No! Damn, no!" Domon yelled, his fist breaking through the wooden wall. Then he stalked out.  
  
"I think he took that well." Chibbody said dryly.  
  
"You complement him too much." Rhia answered. "Thomas, maybe you should challenge him to a duel, maybe get some of his anger out? Before he destroys the whole temple."  
  
"I guess." Thomas said reluctantly, and went after Domon. Rain soon took her leave, and that left only Chibbody and Rhia. Chibbody stared at the back of her head intently.  
  
"Okay, Rhia. Spit it out. I know there's more." He finally said. Rhia turned to look at him. Again she sighed.  
  
"Damn, Chib, you know me too well." She said. "By the end of the month, Sai won't be the only one missing."  
  
This time Chibbody's eyes widened. "You mean.Argo? And George?"  
  
"And maybe you and Domon. I'm not really sure. All I know is that I can't stop it. If I do." Rhia gestured to her arm, and Chibbody nodded grimly.  
  
"This is going to be one damn hell of a tournament."  
  
---  
  
Ooooookay, then. Yah. I'm feeling bad, stayed home from school and stuff, and finished chappie. Sorry it took so long, started some others and was sorta reluctant to go on with this one (minor writer's block). Ah well, all's well that ends well!  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	10. Missing Black Joker: Another Shadow Gath...

Mobile Suit G Gundam: Gathering Shadows  
  
Missing Black Joker: Another Shadow Gathered  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Weeeeeelllll! Hello again! I hope I've not made anything too guessable, though it seems to be my strong point. Damn. I'll have to work on not giving too many details away. Oh, and for all you peeps who didn't like how I spelled "Chibodee," I changed it in this chapter. I'll leave it the way it is in the other chapters, and if I goof, please stay off my tail. It's a slip-up.  
  
Disclaimer: I realized I have to do one of these damn things. Oh, well, c'est la vie. I don't own G Gundam, happy? ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Thomas followed Domon, getting the distinct feeling that Rhia wanted to be alone with the cocky Neo-American boxer. Why, he could only guess. How could I have so naïve to think that she actually loves me? If she did, maybe I would know more about this incident.or maybe I'm just dreamin'. Thomas thought as he struggled to catch up with Domon.  
  
"Hey, Domon, slow down!" Thomas finally yelled. Domon paid him no mind. Thomas sighed. Rain always said he was thickheaded. And I guess I can understand why he's so uptight and angry. After all, it is his own brother. Thomas ran back to Chibodee's Corlander. He slung his scabbard and sword over his back and raced back to Domon, who was breaking every tree in sight. Thomas got in front of Domon--a crazy move considering the state of mind he was currently in--and blocked the next punch.  
  
"Domon, calm down!" Thomas said. Domon looked at him, as if seeing him for the first time.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"In order to get some of your anger out without trashing the temple, I challenge you to a sword match!" Thomas challenged, unsheathing his sword. The handle was wrapped in blue leather, and the silver blade was slightly curved and double-edged. Domon growled.  
  
"I don't have time to fight an amateur like you." He said, as if stating a fact. Thomas lowered his sword slightly.  
  
"Oh, and you have time to demolish the Shao'lin Temple?" Thomas practically spat. Domon was getting on his nerves.  
  
"At least it gives me a workout!" Domon shouted. Thomas seethed.  
  
"I have improved since we last saw each other. Remember, Rhia was training me and it's been almost a month." Thomas said in a low tone.  
  
"Fine." Domon said. He too unsheathed his sword. They faced each other, sizing each other up.  
  
"Ready?!" Thomas yelled.  
  
"GO!" Domon answered. They charged toward each other. Domon did a high thrust, which Thomas parried and then cut upward. Domon dodged the blow and slashed right. Thomas blocked it and jumped back. They circled each other, blades at the ready. Then Domon charged forward and threw a swinging slash at Thomas, who easily dodged.  
  
"That attack was wild, Domon! I told you I've improved. I can fight now!" Thomas yelled. He knew that Domon wasn't thinking all that straight, but that didn't stop him from doing a little teasing.  
  
"So can I, Diamond Ace!" Domon shouted, and swiftly turned, catching Thomas off-guard and charging again. Thomas met the blow head-on, but it knocked him off balance. Domon caught Thomas's sword with his own and twisted, sending the blade flying and promptly aimed the point at Thomas's throat.  
  
"Now I see why they call you the King of Hearts." Thomas said. Domon lowered the point.  
  
"Hmph." He said as Thomas retrieved his sword and sheathed it. Domon followed suit. I'm gettin' too old for all of this. He thought.  
  
"Well, you should start training a pupil to pass your legacy onto then, doncha think?" Thomas asked, slightly amused.  
  
"Damn!" Domon said out loud. I forgot he could read minds!  
  
Thomas chuckled. "I'm just happy you're not mad any more. That was just scary, seeing you destroy all of those trees."  
  
"Destroy.trees?" Domon asked, confused. He had been so caught up in thoughts of his brother he hadn't noticed what he was venting his feelings on. A glance behind him answered his questions. Guess I'm not too old after all.  
  
"Anyway, nice match." Thomas said, sticking his hand out for Domon to shake.  
  
"Yeah," Domon agreed with a small smile. The fight really had gotten rid of most of Domon's anger. "You're pretty good. You catch on fast."  
  
"Thanks. Rhia said the same." Thomas said. Thoughts of Rhia suddenly brought a pang of sadness to the young man. I knew she didn't love me. I'm not her type. Chibodee is.  
  
"I guess we should go check on Rhia, then. I left sort of abruptly." Domon suggested.  
  
"Yah, sure." Thomas said and again followed Domon back into the temple.  
  
***  
  
Schwartz woke suddenly. He looked around, confused for a moment. Then his thoughts went back to his dream.  
  
"Kyoji! No, Kyoji! Kyoji, don't go!!" he heard someone yell desperately. But something made him turn away, ignoring the young man's pleas.  
  
"KYOJI!" he heard the young man scream before fading off into the distance.  
  
The dream had seemed so real, and the one that followed had been just a realistic, and just as confusing.  
  
He watched as the monstrosity disappeared into the distance, moving too fast for him to catch up. If only Domon had struck the head of the Gundam, then this would all be over, and he would be free. Free to live again with his beloved brother. But part of him knew that the man in the Gundam beside him was not his brother, and he was just an image of the imprisoned man, only there to help him. Domon, if only I could tell you.  
  
Domon? Why does that name sound so familiar and so foreign at the same time? Schwartz wondered. Then he remembered. Domon was the fighter for Neo-Japan. But in his dream he had called Domon "Brother." But that isn't possible. He sighed and slipped on his mask. His match with Neo-Russia's Argo Gulskii was in an hour. He had to be ready.  
  
***  
  
Rhia woke up sweating, her shoulder burning and her crest as well. Argo.Rhia remembered the dream with horrid detail, seeing everything as if she had been there.  
  
"How could you do this to your own brother?" Argo has asked Schwartz.  
  
"I have no brother." Schwartz said. Then he remembered his dream. But before he could utter a sound, he felt a pain in his head, and he was thrown into the far reaches of his mind. Where his consciousness had just been, a cold, soulless force replaced it. Rhia didn't even need to hear to know what it was. Argo's crest started to burn like wildfire.  
  
"Schwartz is right, he has no brother." Said the slightly metallic voice now coming from Schwartz. "But Kyoji does and he wants to be remembered. But I cannot let that happen. And you, Argo Gulskii, are my next victim."  
  
"Schwartz?" Argo questioned.  
  
"Schwartz is no longer with us. I am the Ultimate Dark Gundam, and I shall rule the world!" the being now using Schwartz's body said. Then it charged Argo in Shadow Gundam. They began a heated match, but soon Argo fell. "And my plan is now one step closer to completion."  
  
No, Argo.Rhia fell back onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow and sobbing. Then two strong yet skinny arms wrapped around her, drawing her up.  
  
"It's okay, Rhia. Whatever it is, it's okay." He said, drawing her into a tight embrace while she cried on his shoulder. Rhia barely processed the fact that it was Thomas holding her, she only knew that she wanted to stay like that forever. Slowly the burning in her shoulder subsided, thus letting her crest fade in the process. AS her sobs quieted, she looked up to see who her comforter was. Thomas! She thought and pulled away, blushing a deep crimson.  
  
"Thomas?" she asked, deciding to ask how his fight with Domon went.  
  
"Yeah, Rhia?" Thomas responded.  
  
"How was your fight with Domon?" Rhia asked.  
  
"Oh, fine. I lost, as I thought I would, but it did calm him down." Thomas said with a shrug. Then Chibodee walked in, or more like sauntered in. Thomas stiffened inwardly. I was alone with her. Then he just has to show up. Thomas thought angrily. But the boxer had a worn look on his face, and Rhia knew the answer. She could almost say the words for him.  
  
"Natasha just called. She said Argo's gone missing." He reported dutifully.  
  
"No." Rhia whispered. She buried her face in Thomas's shirt and again began to cry. Thomas hugger her close, but Chibodee could tell that he was very confused. Even Rhia knew that Thomas didn't know why she was crying. The thing was, she felt as if this was all her fault. And she wished she could tell Thomas. But if I do, he'll hate me. I can't tell him, no matter what. I shouldn't even have told Chibodee. Rhia thought. Then Domon came in, followed by Rain.  
  
"Rhia, do you know anything about this one?" Domon asked bluntly. Rhia whispered one phrase.  
  
"Ultimate Dark Gundam."  
  
"What about.Schwartz?" Domon asked, hesitating before saying the fighter's name.  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know."  
  
***  
  
The day later, the remaining Shuffles had a meeting at the Neo-French embassy. George and Maria Louise were polite as ever, but anyone who had known the knight and his princess for any amount of time knew they were quite worried.  
  
"So tell me Rhia," George began when they were all situated and relatively comfortable. "What happened?"  
  
"With Sai, I don't know. I woke before I could really find out anything useful. Well, no. I lied. I found out that Schwartz has been infected with UDG cells. He is also a vessel of sorts. If the Ultimate Dark Gundam wishes, it can take over Schwartz completely. I found that out in my latest dream, with Argo." Rhia said, and after a pause, added, "But I couldn't do anything to save him."  
  
"Ultimate Dark Gundam?" George asked. "UDG cells? How is it that an android can be possessed by those retched things?"  
  
"Maybe he's not an android." Thomas suggested quietly. "Domon said that his attack made them merge into one before dying. Of course, we know that either he didn't stay dead or he never died in the first place. But if they indeed merged to become one person, then it would be logical to take on Kyoji's body, and becoming human again. Or it's possible he's a cyborg."  
  
"The fact is, we don't know. And Sai and Argo are now missing, most likely being held somewhere." Natasha said. She wasn't quite as commanding anymore, but this situation made her blood boil.  
  
"Being held until the cells advance enough to be a vessel or victim." Rhia said, quietly pondering her own fate. More than one surprised glance was turned her way, but she gave no explanation. Chibodee knew of her situation, and pitied her. The time was coming, and unless they found a cure, or Rhia told someone else, it would be too late for her.  
  
---  
  
And that's one more chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for the delay. I hope you forgive me. Anyway, I'm not quite sure how close the last chapter is to all of this, so bare with me. You've all been great reviewers, and I thank you all. So stick with me!  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


	11. The Duel: Death at His Doorstep

Mobile Suit G Gundam: Gathering Shadows  
  
The Duel: Death at His Doorstep  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Weeeel! It's me again! I hope you've liked the story so far, and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I AM DRUNK!! I OWN G GUNDAM!! Okay, no, I'm not drunk, and NO, I do NOT own G Gundam. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
Rhia tossed and turned in her sleep, having a horrid dream. It was the day after Argo's disappearance. George had been kind enough to give them all rooms in his embassy, and now Rhia was having a dream about his demise.  
  
"I will not let you win, you evil being!" George yelled. He went into Hyper Mode. "Rose Hurricane!"  
  
The being cackled. "You think that will be enough to stop me? You are sorely wrong."  
  
With a malicious grin, the being called the Ultimate Dark Gundam that was in control of Schwartz's body turned George's Rose Hurricane against him. Soon George fell to one knee. He saw the Shadow Gundam through blurry vision.  
  
"Maria-Louise, I'm sorry." He whispered before blacking out.  
  
Rhia woke in a cold sweat. She threw the rose-red covers off of her body and walked out of her room. She leaned on the railing, wondering what she would do until a decent time. She felt someone lean down beside her. She glimpsed Thomas out of the corner of her eye. He was bare-chested and in boxers. Just the sight of Thomas's well-built chest and almost sculpted- looking abs made her blush.  
  
"You're up early." Rhia commented, struggling to keep her voice neutral.  
  
"You can be very loud without knowing." He said absently. "I heard your thoughts next door."  
  
"Oh! I woke you?" Rhia asked. Thomas nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You were thinking something about George. Mind telling me what?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Well.I had another dream." Rhia said hesitantly.  
  
"You were distressed. I felt that." Thomas said. Rhia turned her head to look at him. He caught her eyes in his. Never-ending wells.Rhia thought. He leaned down and she reached up. His lips met hers, and what started out as a shy peck soon became a passionate kiss. Rhia entwined her fingers in Thomas's slightly messed-up blond hair, and Thomas wrapped his arms around her. Both were too tired to really notice what they were doing. But once Thomas's tongue slid into her mouth, Rhia came to her senses and pulled away hastily.  
  
"I-I-I-" Rhia couldn't think of anything to say, so she fled. Thomas stood there, astonished and not a little hurt. I guess I was right. He thought in despair. She doesn't love me. He turned and entered his room, knowing that she probably wouldn't be seen at breakfast. But he savored every memory of that short but passionate kiss.  
  
Rhia sat in one of George's many rose gardens. Her face was red and she could still feel Thomas's arms wrapped around her body and his mouth against hers. How she had loved that feeling, and how she wished she could just be there with him, talk to him, spill everything. Maybe it would be better if people knew. No, she thought, they'll just think of me as a monster. She shook her head sadly, and picked a rose. With a sigh she smelled it.  
  
"You are up early, mademoiselle." Came a French-accented voice from behind her. Rhia turned. There was George, thankfully dressed in his usual attire.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Rhia said. It was part true. She decided she needed to exercise. "George?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Rhia?"  
  
"I need to get my mind off of something, so, can we duel?"  
  
"As you wish."  
  
The two drew their swords and stood at the ready. George made the first move, and thrust. Rhia parried and swung in a downward slash. George met her, and they began a grapple, to see who would back down first. No way am I gonna loose this! Rhia thought fiercely. With a burst of strength, Rhia pushed him off. She jumped up as George swung low, and took a swing of her own. George blocked the swing and they began to grapple again. Rhia gritted her teeth. But before she could make another move, there was a searing pain her shoulder. Her vision became clouded in black. No! She thought. What is this? This never happened before! But she couldn't finish another thought as her primitive instincts took over. She didn't think, she just struck. George began to have trouble blocking her.  
  
"Mademoiselle Rhia!" he yelled. She was acting strange. A moment ago she was fighting fairly, and a moment later, her eyes became clouded and she fought with a mad vengence. George dodged a blow, Rhia's sword grazing his shoulder. He gritted his teeth as cold steal met his skin briefly. "Rhia!"  
  
Rhia wasn't listening, she was having trouble even seeing. The black threatened to envelope her, making her fight all the harder.  
  
"Rhia, what's wrong?!" George desperately tried to get through to her. But Rhia remained unresponsive. Then his blade was caught in hers and she twisted it out of his grasp. George backed up. Her swordpoint was aimed at his neck, and George knew with a certainty that if she so chose, she could kill him in an instant. Rhia lunged. George closed his eyes, but then there was the clang of metal upon metal. He opened his eyes to see Thomas in front of him, sword blocking Rhia.  
  
"Rhia, snap out of it!!" Thomas yelled. Rhia loosened the grip on her sword and she blinked. Her eyes unclouded slightly and she mumbled something.  
  
"They're spreading." She mumbled, and collapsed into Thomas's arms.  
  
"Let's get her to the medical ward." George suggested and they both dashed off for the small hospital located next to the embassy.  
  
***  
  
Rhia blinked a couple of times and focused on the room around her. It was white--startlingly so--, and looked like a.  
  
"Hospital." Rhia murmured. She tried to remember how she got there. She drew a blank. The last thing she remembered was a black haze clouding her vision, and then her primitive instincts took over and she didn't remember anything more. "I hope George is alright."  
  
"I am quite fine, mademoiselle." Came a very familiar voice. Rhia turned her head to him. "I trust you are fine as well?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. What.what happened?" Rhia asked him.  
  
"We were sorta hopin' you could tell us that." Chibodee's voice made her shift in her bed to see Chibodee, followed by Domon, Thomas, Rain and the girls enter the room.  
  
"I don't remember much." Rhia said uncertainly.  
  
"Then tell us what you do remember." Rain suggested.  
  
"Well, I woke up early. I couldn't sleep, and decided to take a walk through the rose gardens. I was sitting down, thinking, when George met me. I challenged him to a duel, and we began. We were into a grapple, when my vision became clouded by black. And then.it draws a blank." Rhia said.  
  
"George? What happened from your point of view?" Cath asked.  
  
"I was walking around my gardens," George started. He was an early riser by nature, though he didn't need to tell everyone that. "When I came upon Rhia. She challenged me to a duel and, of course, I accepted. We were fighting fine, until one moment she began to lash out, a bit like an animal. The one thing I did notice was that her eyes became duller, and clouded. I was having trouble blocking her blows, and one nicked me." Now George gestured to his arm. Rhia opened her mouth to apologize, but George held up his hand. "Wait, let me finish. After that, she managed to unarm me yet again. She was lunging for me, when Thomas intervened. He was able to snap Rhia out of her reverie, and then she fainted."  
  
"Oh." Rhia looked down at the covers.  
  
"You muttered a word though, before you passed out." Thomas said. "You said, 'They're spreading.' What do you think you meant?"  
  
"I--I don't know." Rhia said, even though she knew quite well. Now she knew what happened. She mentally cursed the person who had infected her with UDG cells. But no one had much more time to ponder the statement when Maria-Louise rushed in.  
  
"Rhia, your mother has disappeared!"  
  
---  
  
OOOOOOOH! I'm bad! I left it hangin' there. But Allenby's gone missing, George nearly died, Rhia can now be possessed by UDG cells, what could possibly happen next? Find out next time.  
  
~*DarkDragon*~ 


End file.
